The present invention is directed generally to a garment hanger used to hang garments by the waistband thereof and, in particular, to a one-piece plastic molded garment hanger which includes arms integrally pivotably joined to the ends of the hanger body.
In the past there have been various proposals for garment hangers used to hang garments by the waistband thereof. One such proposal is found in the 1958 patent to Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,897 which discloses a multi-component hanger with opposing arms which are biased outwardly by means of a separate coil spring. Not only are such hangers difficult and expensive to manufacture, but the components tend to break after extended use.
Another type of hanger used to hang garments by the waistband involves the use of fingers depending downwardly from the hanger body in which the waistband of the garment is captured. Such garment hangers have proven successful, but the fingers tend to creep thereby releasing the garment, and a major portion of the garment hanger is exposed during use.
Another form of garment hanger used to hang garments by the waistband involves the use of clamps on the garment hanger body which are releasably held together by a separate sliding metal spring clip. Such garment hangers involving the use of separate components are difficult and expensive to manufacture and while useful, have proven less than completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a one-piece all plastic garment hanger used to hang garments from the waistband thereof which has built-in gripping spring action and wherein the garment hanger body is essentially covered by the hanging garment.